The Book
by Name-Unnamed
Summary: Usagi writes a book and misaki gets the wrong idea.


**A/N I just wrote whatever came to me. Like always. This was originally meant to be a chapter in 'the little green pills' but I couldn't find a way to link it in to that story. So well that's why I wrote it separate. Thank you ULAmos, for helping me in my time of need. Lol. Misaki is kinda OOC in this, but what the heck. Hope you enjoy. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica blah blah blah… you know the rest.**

_Just one more, then I'll stop, just one more_. He dragged the blade across his arm one more time. He watched as the blood trickled down to his pale white wrist and spread across his small hand and finally reaching his fingers, before dripping off into the water-filled sink. He then ran the tap again to clean his arm off, now that he felt relieved, and looked at the mess what he made on his arm.

Misaki dropped the book he just picked up. His vision was blurry, so he didn't see that Usagi had walked into the room.  
Usagi had heard the front door, and assumed that Misaki was home. He took a quick glance at the clock; it read 2:30pm. _Hmm, maybe Misaki's home early_. He closed his laptop and made his way downstairs, only to find Misaki standing there, tears spilling out of his eyes. Usagi quickly ran up to him and Misaki was soon engulfed in Usagi's arms, this only made him cry more. "Misaki, what's wrong?" Usagi was speaking in such a soft and quiet voice that Misaki had trouble hearing him over his own sobs.

"U-Usagi…you d-don't *Hiccup* t-think…about-t k-k-killing yourself, do you?" Usagi was so shocked at the question his lover had just asked him, not knowing where it came from. Then he spotted it. His latest release, unfortunately Aikawa had convinced him to put a 'suicide faze' in it; her words not his. He didn't want to particularly write something like, but once he started he just couldn't stop. The more he thought about it, the more it would seem like he would want to do that to himself, what with all the details he wrote. Only suicide was the last thing on his mind, especially when his poor Misaki was like this.

After a lot of explaining, Usagi finally got Misaki to calm down and understand that he wasn't going to leave him. all the commotion left Misaki feeling tired, so much that he fell asleep right there on the sofa, his head resting on Usagi's lap. Just watching Misaki sleep was interesting enough, what with him making little sounds every so often; but Usagi's 'sixth sense' was tingling and he decided to put Misaki to bed before _someone_ stormed in and dared to disturb his precious Misaki's slumber.  
Just as he pulled the covers over Misaki, right on cue, he heard the door slam open and that piercing voice screamed his named. He walked down the stairs, slowly just to annoy Aikawa, "Ohmygod, you won an award! I told you that bit with the 'suicide faze' would help, and that the fans will love. And it just so turns out that they did. So come on! Get downstairs, a cars waiting for you…GO NOW!!!" And without even giving him time to reply she grabbed him by the collar and was shoving him out the door.

When Misaki woke up, it was dark outside so that made it hard for him to feel his way to the light, as every time he took a step he fell over one of the masses of bears. Once he finally managed to turn the lights on, Usagi was no where to be found. Misaki searched all over the apartment, but he still couldn't find him. Misaki ended curled on the sofa, where he was laid before, only this time without Usagi. Just the thought of Usagi leaving Misaki made him cry again, more than ever after what he was telling him earlier, saying how much he loves him and other sentimental stuff like that.  
Misaki was falling asleep again, when he heard keys in the front door. He lay still for a second until he was sure the door was open until he sat up and looked to see who it was.

Usagi saw something pop up on the sofa, and was surprised to see Misaki tangled in a blanket and a bunch of teddies staring at him with watery eyes. He smiled softly at the sight in front of him before walking over to his lover, "I-I-I thought you…left me." Misaki whispered and a single drop escaped from his eyes. Usagi silently bent down and picked him up and carried him to their bedroom, assuring Misaki that he never even think of leaving him.

**I can never seem to end these good *makes angry face* but I still tried my best. ^^ hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
